A Special Day in 27th
by sasutennaru
Summary: Fic khusus ultah Hinata! R&R ya! NO FLAME WITHOUT LOGIN karena males ngeladenin “Sepertinya... sangat menyenangkan bila bersamanya... dimulai dari hari yang spesial ini...”. ENJOY IT! Gomen kalo ada typo en telat publishnya...


**A Special Day in 27****th**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+/T (mana yang kira-kira cocok?)

Genre: Drama/Friendship (bener gak nih?)

Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata

Summary: Semua teman-teman Hinata menjauhinya. Hinata bingung. Ada apa dengannya di hari itu? Fic special for Hinata's otanjoubi!! ENJOY IT!!!!

Xxxxxxxxx

-Di depan kelas X-3, pulang sekolah setelah kerja bakti membersihkan hiasan sisa pesta Natal-

"Tenten, kita pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Hinata sambil mendekati Tenten, sahabatnya.

"Gomen, Hinata. Aku musti pulang cepat-cepat. Jaa!!!" pamit Tenten buru-buru lalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata bingung. Ada apa dengan Tenten? Tidak biasanya gadis bercepol dua itu tidak mau pulang bersamanya. 'Mungkin dia ada keperluan mendadak, makanya ia pulang cepat-cepat,' pikirnya membenarkan.

Kemudian Naruto, anak kelas X-4 lewat di depannya.

"Hei, Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata. Belum sempat Hinata bicara, Naruto sudah menyela duluan.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Hari ini... umm... aku janjian pulang sama Sakura-chan. Sekali lagi gomen, ya! Jaa!!!" remaja berambut pirang itu pun langsung berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata semakin bingung. 'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku, ya?'

Karena tidak ada teman yang mau pulang bersama, gadis berambut biru kobalt itu pun melangkahkan kakinya sendirian. Ia merasa agak tidak enak kalau jalan kaki sendirian. Sepi... itulah yang ia rasakan.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa teman-teman menjauhiku, ya?' pikirnya saat berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah bersandar di tembok sekolah sambil menunduk. Hinata pun berusaha mengingat namanya. Oh ya, itu Uchiha Sasuke, anak kelas X-1. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata pun mendekatinya walaupun ia belum terlalu mengenalnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya lembut, membuat yang ditanya menoleh kearahnya dengan sedikit kaget.

"E-eh, aku... aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu... dan... aku tidak punya teman untuk jalan bareng," jawabnya gelagapan. Mukanya memerah. Memang sepertinya jawaban Sasuke itu terkesan enggak nyambung.

"Oh, kalau begitu... emm, mau... pulang bersamaku?" pinta Hinata malu-malu. Sasuke membelalakan sedikit matanya.

"Eum,... baiklah. Mumpung jarak rumahku dengan rumahmu dekat," katanya. Maka mereka pun mulai jalan bareng. Hinata sekarang sudah tidak merasa kesepian, tapi ia merasa canggung berada di samping remaja bermata onyx itu.

"Err, Sasuke-kun?" tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan, Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Y-ya?" responnya dengan muka memerah.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuatku dijauhi teman-temanku? Padahal aku merasa enggak melakukan kesalahan pada mereka..." Hinata menggenggam kuat-kuat tali tasnya. "Apa mereka membenciku?"

"Oh, itu enggak mungkin. Kamu itu 'kan, baik... mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja," sangkal Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya -dengan pipi yang semakin merona merah tentunya-.

"Begitukah?" muka Hinata juga memerah.

"Ya," ah, akhirnya muka keduanya sama-sama merah seperti lampu merah traffic light. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di rumah kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata pun masuk ke rumahnya.

Xxxxxxxxx

-Di kamar Hinata, jam 16.37-

Hinata termenung di meja belajarnya. Ia masih berusaha menemukan jawaban masalah ia dijauhi teman-temannya. 'Memangnya... apa yang salah denganku?'

"DOORRR!!!" tiba-tiba Neji, kakak Hinata yang kini sudah kelas XII mengagetkannya dari belakang. Hinata kaget dan menjerit. "Ayo, kenapa kamu bengong terus?" Hinata mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Huff, niisan!! Jantungku hampir copot," kata Hinata setelah rasa terkejutnya mereda. Neji hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Gomen, deh. Habisnya kamu melamun terus, sih," ringis Neji. "Ada apa sih? Koq bengong terus tadi saat niisan perhatikan dari depan pintu kamarmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka. Hinata terdiam, lalu berujar, "Teman-teman menjauhiku, nii," mata lavendernya menerawang kearah jendela.

"Oh, memangnya kamu dapat melakukan kesalahan pada mereka?" tanya Neji. Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku merasa enggak melakukan kesalahan pada mereka," jawabnya.

"Hmm..." Neji pun berpikir sebentar. "mungkin mereka mau merencanakan sesuatu untukmu seperti... kejutan mungkin?" Hinata menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kejutan? Buat apa?" tanyanya.

"Yaahh... mana kutahu," remaja berambut coklat panjang itu mengangkat sedikit bahunya. "mungkin mereka mau menjadikan hari ini sebagai sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," katanya lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Hum, sebenarnya ini hari apa sih? Kenapa aku dijauhi begini?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sempat berpikir kalau ada 'Hari Menjauhi Hinata Sedunia', namun ia segera menepis pikiran konyol itu.

"Ah, daripada pusing memikirkan itu, sebaiknya aku tidur saja dulu. Aku capek," kemudian gadis berambut biru kobalt itu pun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan terlelap seketika.

Sementara itu, ada beberapa orang mengintip Hinata dari pintu kamar seperti stalker.

"Berhasil, akhirnya Hinata tidur juga," bisik seorang gadis bercepol dua saat membuka sedikit pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hei, Neji-nii, tak kusangka kata-katamu bagus juga," bisik seseorang lagi yang berambut pirang.

"Ah, biasa aja koq, Naruto," kata Neji dengan suara kecil.

"Hei, Tenten! Kuenya sudah matang, nih!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sssttt!!!!" Tenten, Naruto, dan Neji ber-ssstt ria pada Sakura.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura-chan," pinta Naruto pada pacarnya itu. Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan jemari tangannya yang lentik.

"Oh, gomen. Aku nggak tau," ringis Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Kuenya sudah matang? Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita hias kuenya bersama," kata Tenten pada Sakura lalu mengikutinya turun tangga ke dapur. (A/N: rumah Hinata bertingkat dua)

"Naruto, Neji-nii, terus awasi Hinata, ya. Kalau persiapannya sudah lengkap, nanti aku kabari," pesannya, dengan suara pelan tentunya.

Naruto dan Neji pun mengacungkan jempolnya, sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

Kemudian, mari kita lihat keadaan ruang keluarga dibawah. Tampak hiasan kecil-kecilan dipasang di setiap dinding oleh Lee, Chouji, dan Ino. Lalu, lantai disapu bersih-bersih oleh Kiba dan Shino dan meja ditata Shikamaru (kasian, jadi cleaning service). Dan coba kita lihat ke dapur, tampak Sakura, Tenten, dan Sasuke sedang menghias kue (hah, Uchiha menghias kue???).

"Eh, aku mau nanya deh, sama kalian. Kenapa kalian undang aku untuk menghias kue?" protes Sasuke saat menaruh potongan buah ceri diatas kuenya.

"Hihihihi... biar berkesan tau, terutama buat Hinata! Kamu 'kan suka sama Hinata," timpal Tenten. Dan alhasil, muka Sasuke merah seperti buah tomat yang sering dimakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, persiapan mereka sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu Hinata bangun saja. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga minus Tenten karena ia sedang memberitahu Naruto dan Neji.

"Oh ya, Sas! Yang ngasih kuenya ke Hinata kamu aja, ya!" usul Sakura sambil menyerahkan kue itu ke Sasuke.

"Eehh???" Sasuke bingung, tak tahu harus ngomong apa, apalagi yang lainnya menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil (minus Shikamaru dan Shino). 'Duh, gimana ya??? Aku emang suka sama Hinata, tapi masa pake cara begini, sih???' batinnya.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sekitar jam 18.56, Hinata pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoaamm..." ia menguap lalu melihat jam dindingnya. 'Ya ampun! Aku sudah tidur selama 2 jam'an!!!' serunya dalam hati. Tidak biasanya ia tidur selama itu. Paling cuma 1 jam'an (ah, jadi ngejelasin yang gak penting).

"Sebaiknya aku turun dulu, ah," gumamnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuruni tangga. Anehnya, dibawah gelap sekali. Tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala.

"Neji-nii!!!" panggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Mendadak tubuh Hinata menggigil. Ia memang takut gelap. Namun karena ia ingin turun, terpaksa ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari kakaknya.

"Neji-nii dimana?" Hinata pun menggeser pintu ruang keluarga dan... BYAATTSS!!! (beginikah suara lampu menyala?)1..., 2..., 3...

"OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU, HINATA!!!" tiba-tiba ia mendapat sambutan meriah dari teman-temannya. Tampak confeti diledakkan dikiri dan kanan Hinata. Mata Hinata membesar. Ruang keluarga sudah berubah menjadi tempat pesta kecil-kecilan. Hinata masih mangap melihat kejutan di depannya itu.

"I-ini... hari ulang tahunku??" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Ya iyalah, Hinata! Sekarang 'kan tanggal 27 Desember. Masa kamu lupa, sih??" timpal Tenten sambil memeluk Hinata dari samping.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Ada kejutan lagi, tuh!" tunjuk gadis bercepol dua itu kearah Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik teman-temannya.

"Sasuke! Keluarlah!!" serunya sok dramatis. Lalu Sasuke muncul dari belakang teman-temannya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin menyala sebanyak 16 batang diatasnya. Sasuke pun mnyerahkan kue itu pada Hinata.

"Ini... otanjoubi omedatou, Hinata. Semoga kamu panjang umur..." Sasuke menunduk malu-malu saat mengatakannya. Mukanya sudah pasti memerah sekarang, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"A-arigatou... Sasuke-kun..." jawab Hinata juga malu-malu. "CIIIEEEEEHH, CIIEEEHH... ada sejoli baru, nih!" seru yang lain (minus Shikamaru dan Shino), membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tersipu.

"N-nah, sekarang... ucapkan permohonanmu dalam hati... lalu, tiup lilinnya," kata Sasuke seperti memberikan Hinata instruksi. Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum saat mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada, membuat semua penasaran dengan isi permohonan Hinata. Kemudian, lilin-lilin itu ditiup gadis berambut biru kobalt itu sampai padam seluruhnya. Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

"Nah, sekarang..." Tenten mencolek krim kue itu dengan telunjuknya. "KITA PERAAANG!!!!!" serunya lalu mencolekkan krim itu ke pipi Hinata. Akibatnya, semuanya pun jadi ikut-ikutan melakukan apa yang dilakukan gadis tomboy itu.

Hinata yang tadinya malu-malu untuk melakukannya, kini mulai ikutan. Ia pun mencoleki pipi Sasuke dengan krim.

"Ahahahaha!!! Kena kau!" tawa Hinata saat berhasil melakukannya.

"Ah, kamu ini!" Sasuke pun balas mencoleki Hinata dengan krim. Akhirnya mereka pun saling colek-mencoleki krim. 'Ini merupakan ulang tahun terindah yang pernah kualami,' batin Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, semuanya keluar dari ruangan itu secara diam-diam.

"Hei," tiba-tiba Sasuke menjeda 'peperangan' itu. "Sebenarnya... apa isi permohonanmu?" tanyanya.

Hinata pun menatap Sasuke dengan muka merona merah, membuatnya semakin manis saja di mata Sasuke.

"Aku... aku ingin agar kau terus bersamaku, Sasuke-kun..." katanya malu-malu, membuat Sasuke terperangah.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku akan tetap bersamamu selamanya," janji Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum satu sama lain.

Sementara itu di balik pintu ruang keluarga...

"Oh, so sweet!!!" bisik Ino saat menjepret mereka dengan kameranya sekaligus merekamnya dalam handycam (wih, emang bisa sekaligus begitu??).

"Iya, mereka manis juga, ya. Hei, kalau seandainya kita juga semanis itu," kata Sakura pada Naruto.

"I-iya... aku jadi iri. Eh, Ino. Coba lihat fotonya," Naruto pun mendekati Ino. Namun sayangnya, ia tergelincir krim dan... BRUUKK!!!... jatuh berdebum.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang bermesra-mesraan tiba-tiba mengakhirinya karena mendengar suara debuman dari luar.

"Oh, bagus sekali, Naruto. Kita ketahuan," kata Tenten agak sarkastik. Naruto meringis. Belum sempat dia bangun, Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya –dengan Hinata dibelakang Sasuke-.

"Jadi... KALIAN YANG MEMATA-MATAI KAMI YA???" bentaknya, membuat yang lainnya merinding.

"I-iya... hehehehehehe..." ringis Naruto sambil cengengesan. Kemudian bola mata Sasuke beralih kearah kamera digital Ino.

"Ino... apa kau yang kau lakukan dengan kamera itu? Apa kau memotret kami??" tanya Sasuke seram dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya sambil mendekat kearahnya.

"Eeh... itu..." kata Ino agak gugup, lalu matanya beralih kearah Kiba.

"Kiba, cepat tangkap!!!" Ino pun melempar kameranya kearah Kiba. Kiba pun berlari sambil membawa kamera itu. Sasuke mengejarnya.

"KIIIBBBAAA!!!! CEPAT BERIKAN KAMERA ITU!!!!" kejar Sasuke liar kearah Kiba. Namun Kiba melempar kamera itu kearah Tenten.

"Cepat tangkap, Ten!!!" seru Kiba. Hop!! Tenten pun berhasil menangkapnya. Sasuke pun banting stir (?) kearah Tenten. Kemudian gadis bercepol dua itu pun melemparnya kearah Chouji. Begitulah, semuanya jadi saling oper mengoper kamera berisi gambar mesra SasuHina. Koridor rumah kediaman Hyuuga itu pun menjadi ramai -mumpung ortunya Hinata gak ada-.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah childish mereka, terutama Sasuke.

"Eh, Hinata. Koq kamu senyum-senyum aja?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Enggak koq...," jawab Hinata. "Sepertinya... sangat menyenangkan bila bersamanya... dimulai dari hari yang spesial ini...".

**OWARI**

**Hiyyaaa!!! Jadi hancur begini!!!! Aduuhhh, jadi kayak es campur, gaje!!!*nomplok kepala sendiri pake tas sekolah*. Aduuhh, gomen mina-san *kenapa tiap bikin fic, ujung-ujungnya pasti minta maaf?*, saia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar 100% SasuHina, tapi itu susah sekali nyatanya! Tuh, buktinya kecampur sama chara-chara lain *sigh*. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting saia sudah bikin fic khusus ultahnya Hinata. Yeyy!!! Otanjoubi omedatou, Hinata!!! Oh ya, keterangan yang diatasnya itu, anggap aja sekolah mereka waktu itu ngadain pesta Natal-an 2 hari 2 malam (hah?), trus murid-muridnya disuruh bantuin ngebersihin sisa pestanya (kasian amat).**

**Sasuke: Heh, kenapa lu ngebiarin Ino motret kami berdua, hah?? *deathglare***

**Saia: Lho? Emangnya dia bener-bener motret kalian??**

**Sasuke: Iyaaa, author geblek!!!! 'kan lu yang ngetik! Dasar telmi!!**

**Saia: Oohh... O.O**

**Hinata: Udah, udah. Sasuke-kun, emm... jalan bareng, yuk.**

**Sasuke: *blushing* bo-boleh... ayo!!**

**Saia: Eh, eh. Sebelum kalian kencan, apa nggak keberatan melihat foto-foto kalian dulu? *nyodorin setumpuk foto ke SasuHina***

**SasuHina: *blushing pas ngeliat fotonya***

**Sasuke: Siapa yang ngasih foto-foto ini ke elu?? *deathglare tapi masih blushing***

**Saia: Tuh, Naruto yang ngasih. *nunjuk Naruto yang lagi asyik nyetak foto SasuHina-nya***

**Sasuke: DOOOBBBEEEE!!!!!! *ngibrit kearah Naruto***

**Naruto: Gyaaakkkhh!!!! Tasukete ttebayo, Sakura-channn!!! *lari karena dikejar Sasuke***

**Hinata: Sa-Sasuke-kun!! Yahh... *kecewa karena gak jadi kencan***

**Saia: Udahlah, Hinata. Biarin aja Sasuke-kun-mu itu. Nanti juga balik. Oh ya, kita minta review dulu dari readers.**

**Hinata & Saia: Buat yang sudah membaca fic gaje nan aneh ini, plis r-e-v-i-e-w, ya. (kali ini NO FLAME)**


End file.
